borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:I am the best robot
I am a Borderlans Wiki Liaison Interested in joining a Borderlands Wiki Team? If you need anything, leave a message. Gun Component Charts Would you mind having a look at that pages last talk edit? Gun Component Charts Lately I've been noticing some of the diferent weapon parts and thought it would be nice if it were on the wikias page too. Links to the images. | Pistol | Shotgun | SMG | Assault Rifle | Sniper | Launcher | - Greetings Zerot Zallander (talk) 18:13, March 24, 2014 (UTC) ---- I were thinking of just adding/replacing the pictures with the linked ones above. - Zerot Zallander (talk) 15:57, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- What do you mean by squaring up the pictures? Since I do not know whom is the creator of the images I can't tell who gets the credit. If it's not too much of a bother; then you're welcome to do a test page :) - Greetings Zerot Zallander (talk) 15:05, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:cruit We don't have any names for the BLTPS class mods yet, though? What are we supposed to do until then? InfinitysCross (talk) 18:35, May 5, 2014 (UTC) So, if I understand correctly, we need to specify every link from "Class Mod" to "Class Mod (Respective Game)"? InfinitysCross (talk) 19:04, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :Or as many as you feel like correcting, or simply updating the links when you update other things on those pages. Every little bit helps. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:19, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes, the creation of Class Mod (Borderlands) and Class Mod (Borderlands 2) left, at the time, every "Class Mod" link on the wiki to the original Class Mod page (now a disambiguation page). Links to disambiguation pages are actually worse than external links that should be internal, since the viewer doesn't even get to the needed page directly by clicking the link. The more games that are linked to the disambiguation page, the harder it will be to correct those links with the "what links here" tool. Both because of the number of links and because of taking time to figure out which game the link needs. 05:15, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :It's working. Thanks for the help on the class mod links. Recently the disambiguation page links shot way over a thousand, until I scaled it back with some infobox template tweaks and a couple of nav updates. We've manually culled another two-hundred in recent weeks. -- WarBlade (talk) 11:47, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem, anytime you need to tackle crap like that lemme know. Some of the pages need updating, rather than a link change to borderlands only (such as Ammunition). I will start tackling those as well, although slower. 17:09, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:Thanks I am following Wikia's channel and those vandal edits showed up. Just trying to help out the wider Wikia community by cleaning up unconstructive edits :-) Good luck with this wiki! Lady Lostris (talk) 18:49, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :^ this is why we have sigrefs. thank you for looking out for wikia. 18:53, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry, I normally have a signature template on wikis I intend on staying to contribute, but since I'm just passing through, I have my preferences set to display the code of my signature when there is no such page present on the wiki I'm contributing on. I get around quite a bit due to my anti-vandalism work and it gets quite tedious to create a signature page each time and it looks ugly to have the broken sig template there :-) ::That said, to answer: no, you don't have to report anything, that's all your own discretion. The go-to wiki to report stuff is the VSTF wiki. Vandalism and spam are handled by the VSTF, social issues -like content theft and editing wars and other user issues- are handled by staff. Lady Lostris (talk) 19:04, June 24, 2014 (UTC) (The Evil Dr. F's note - VSTF is wikia wide and sponsored by staff. if you believe this or any wikia wiki is being tampered with in a systematic (organiz/sed & targeted) manner, let VSTF know so they can keep tabs on user(s) in question. Minor Project: HeadingA - HeadingB Here's a small project for you. Almost no work required, but keep your optic sensor open for this small problem. A while back someone had the idea of using a HeadingA template to delineate between Borderlands and Borderlands 2 sections within an article, and then someone had the 'bright' idea of of wrapping it in wikitext like this: = =. This got copied and splattered around a bit along with HeadingB. Those templates generate h2 headings, and the equals sign reworks them into h1, and creates a mess. For one thing the "BorderlandsEdit" in the TOC is undesirable, but it turns out that VisualEditor can't handle it (yet), so it was time to fix it. Which I've done by making a new h1 template to replace HeadingB, and patched up the manufacturer articles. If you see any new HeadingA or B templates used for game names popping up with equals signs, feel free to switch them to HeadingGame to put a quick fix in. ;) -- WarBlade (talk) 23:27, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Problem versions: = = = = No problem: --WarBlade (talk) 03:13, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Dear Bot I loooooooove you <3 CAAAAAAAAW CAAAAAAW SQUAWK InfinitysCross (talk) 03:57, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Editing projects Hello best robot, user Torgue here. Thanks for telling me that weapon chart sorting thing, that was some pretty tedious work and now I'm like *triple facepalm*. Fortunately not all my chart edits were pointless, since most of the times I also added a new weapon. About your editing projects, I'm afraid I can't help much because english isn't my primary language and I may make some grammar mistakes if I write. This is why I followed only the weapon charts, no writing there. I have 2 questions. 1) Is it possible to get a notification here in this wiki (not only by email) whenever someone writes in my talk page? This time I saw only today the message you sent me like 10 days ago. 2) If you write in my talk page and I reply in my talk page, do you get a notification? This time I replied in your talk page because I was afraid you wouldn't see my reply if I wrote it in my talk page. Pleased to meet you and see you around. Torgue (talk) 13:09, July 17, 2014 (UTC) WUT. I got the Hornet from Knuckle Dragger the first time i killed him (@ level 2) on PC GOTY. I got a Bonus Package the first time i killed Bewm (@ level 4) on PC GOTY. plz explain ''' 00:45, July 22, 2014 (UTC) well i did just buy the goty edition.. so maybe that? 05:23, July 22, 2014 (UTC) umm... 01:16, July 23, 2014 (UTC) About Axton You are welcome and about the quotes i really did not knew that i was undoing it and if you don't mind to answer, do you prefer Axton to be bi or hetero? Tesshu (talk) 22:27, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I was not talking in the personal way, i just wanted to know your thoughts about Axton's story/bio, so about the season two DLC's which one is your favorite? Tesshu (talk) 00:00, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah i was talking about the "season two" headhunter packs the most interesting in my opinion are: "Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre" and "Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax". Tesshu (talk) 04:34, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: U got it. ''Registered contributor﻿﻿™' 02:46, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Krieg: First Suicidal Character? The burdern of proof for this one is on you, or on whoever added that in the first place. Unless you can prove that you've checked through *every* RPG in history, you can't say that. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 21:56, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Cheers. I was using the visual editor but sometimes it acts funny when looking for a page if it's not exact (I think it was capitalization differences). KicknGuitar (talk) 00:58, August 29, 2014 (UTC) WELCOME Hey again best robot! :) Long time no C. By the by. I think the "Welcome sign" at the biginning of the game should have a page (due to the changing letters/messages) Long time no Borderlands Wikia talk page chat message thingy Remember me? (If no, please disregard the following and imagine me crying in a corner) Figured I'd say hi, now that I've more or less come back to the wiki. I still have classes and projects and the like, but I'll be making edits here again after my extended leave of absence. Looking forward to working with you again, and also beating the pix w/o cats back into submission. If you have any projects that aren't too hush hush, and you want a hand, I have several. Most of them belong to me. 22:24, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Mission Item Rewards I know I've been gone for a while, but I finally saw that link you posted in my talk page (bit slow on the uptake, I am). I think that it is an interesting idea, I asked WarBlade about it (see here) due it the appearence of a mission reward item category in the . I was wondering if you planned on working with this, or if it was abandoned. Thanks for you time in answering!! 03:47, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :Is the template ready to roll (the one used for Bane) or is some editing required on this one? I am willing to update some infoboxes to add this section and get that category off the wanted list. :If work is required on the template, I could likely help some with that. : 14:48, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::The template was updated a while back. Just add... |mission = ::...to any article infobox needing it and fill in the mission name. The infobox field will show up in the template editor of VisualEditor too, even if it's not already in the article. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:10, September 25, 2014 (UTC)